HP fic challenge
by n7kairos
Summary: A fic challenge for the HP verse
1. Fic challenge

This is a brand new fic challenge.

In 1999 Lily Evans left for her Master in Magic world studies. In 2000 she came back with a careworn face and a scar on her stomach . Two months later, she married James Potter.

Why she would marry someone who she considered a prat and a buffon, no one asked .

It is now 2018. Its been 17 years since Harry Potter, The Prophecy Child died alongside his parents, James Potter, and Lily Evans Potter, along with Lord Voldemort.

Dark times are abound. The magical world is ruled by Purebloods. Britain is ruled by the Death Council, formed by the victorious death eaters. Magical Congress of United States has been overthrown by a Pureblood Oligarchy. The rest of the magical world followed in various degrees. Slavery is a legal practice, mostly of muggleborn witches, who are used as breeders, to produce children for purebloods( hint: Handmaid's Tale kinda situation)

Squibs and muggleborns are third class citizens and little to no rights, often consigned to legal slavery.

Sentient beings are openly despised and hunted for sport.

Meanwhile the Statue of Secrecy is failing. Satellite imagery, and surveillance is making it more difficult to maintain the secrecy. And the purebloods increasingly believe in their supremacy and their right to rule over the world. And most are preparing to do just that. Research into spells, battle staves, and other combat arts is being secretly conducted, Troops are being trained, and information collected through intermediaries. The magical rulers are preparing for war.

Meanwhile, small skirmishes between Muggle witch hunters are on the rise as the Statue of Secrecy fails.

Caught between them are the outcasts in both worlds. Squibs and muggleborns. Unwanted and hunted, most are going into hiding or being killed or enslaved.

But some are slowly fighting back.

But a far greater threat is on the rise. The unspeakables have sealed themselves for the last 10 years, after wiping all traces of their activities in the outside world. Only contact is through a single floo with the ministry office. And the news is not good.

The veil of death is expanding. Dark and terrible horrors are abound in the department of mysteries. How long before they emerge to haunt the rest of the world.?

Deme Kalki Evans is a squib. Raised on the small island of Gilbatar, he is the illegitimate child of Lily Evans. He cannot do magic but he knows every ins and outs of magic, all thanks to the journals of his mother, written during her pregnancy for him. It is the only thing he has of her, aside from the little gold that went towards his raising. Deme has read of wrongs done to his mother and fellow muggleborns. Of horrors untold even in the very schools that were supposed to protect them. he has read about childrens torn from their parents and given to purebloods, their parents oblivated and killed. His mother also warned him of what he will face from his very childhood. Lily Evans was truly the cleverest of all witches. She knew before he was born that he was a squib, all thanks to the ritual she had made as protection for her unborn babe.

Now Deme sets out to right the wrongs done to his mother. Now he sets out on a quest of vengeance and revolution but also an endeavour of love.

He will make his mark and there will be blood on the mark. Blood and death in every sinew of the mark.

What if Deme was the prophecy child? and what if his destiny was far greater than to defeat a two bit dark lord in one corner of the world.

how will the magical world react to a hero who fights with Muggle weapons. ?

That is for you, responders to write.

there ends my challenge.

let me know if you pick this up

so i can read as well.


	2. Author's note

**this author's note is to clarify somethings.** **First, the name and gender is not fixed. You can change it to Male/ Female/ Transgender or whatever else applies.** **As for Sexual orientation, its pan sexual. or whatever you're comfortable with.** **So goes the name. Except it can't be a British or American name. (Sorry)** **As long as the charecter is a young squib(17 or earlier), the rest can be changed a little.** **Rating should be M or NC17 or MA. don't give me T or General or fluff. this challenge is for serious writers who won't shy from depicting gore violence and other mature themes.** **Next,** **I have several ideas and notes that i haven't included in the challenge.** **PM me or message me in Discord ( N7 kairos) for details, help and clarifications.** **And lastly, best of luck and most of wishes to whoever takes up this challenge.**


End file.
